parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Creatures?
A parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Fozzie Bear - King Julien (Madagascar) * Kermit the Frog - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Miss Piggy - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Scooter - Buck (Ice Age) * Hooded Killer - No Face (Spirited Away) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) * Beaker - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Rowlf the Dog - Timothy Q, Mouse (Dumbo) * Dr. Teeth - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Lew Zealand - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Swedish Chef - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Animal - Timon (The Lion King) * Steve Martin - Spongebob Squarepants * Camilla the Chicken - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Statler - Mordecai (The Regular Show) * Waldorf - Rigby (The Regular Show) * Penguins - Alex and Gloria (Madagascar) * Skeeter - Samantha the Cat (Meet the Feebles) Transcript * Bagheera: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * No Face: No! For your next feat, you die! (No Face fires a cannon, decapitating Bagheera, and Bagheera's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then No Face places a water sack on the scene) Bagheera's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Flik: Bagheera died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Spongebob: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Princess Atta (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Tigress jumps on Bagheera's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * King Julien: You know, the last time a creature died was... * Spongebob (interrupting): Excuse me? * King Julien: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Spongebob: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Flik: Wow, Spongebob's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Buck) (Buck waves at them) Later * King Julien: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * No Face: (Right up at the door) Hey, King Julien? Why did the lemur king turn red? * King Julien: I don’t know, stranger. * No Face: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * King Julien: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''No Face: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (No Face stabs King Julien in the neck and then the back with a knife) * King Julien: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Mordecai: See? I told you the lemur king was gonna die on stage tonight. (Mordecai and Rigby laugh) * King Julien: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Rigby: You're an ambulance. (Mordecai and Rigby laugh again, and King Julien is dragged offscreen by No Face and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Flik: (Alex and Gloria roll King Julien's dead body away) First Bagheera, now King Julien. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Princess Atta: Don’t say that name, Flik. * Flik: OOOH, Princess Atta's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Princess Atta's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in A! (Buck walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Buck? * Buck: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Flik: We need to talk about Samantha's death. * Buck: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Flik: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Creature Babies Flashback * Baby Flik: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby King Julien: Let’s question Flik's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Buck: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Samantha: What a nerd. * Baby Princess Atta: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Samantha: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Princess Atta) * Baby Flik: Yikes! Samantha, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Samantha smacks Flik) * Baby King Julien: NANNY! SAMANTHA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Flik: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Samantha beats up King Julien, and Samantha gets hit in the back by Flik with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Creature Babies agree and drown Samantha in the pool) * All Creature Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Buck: You killed my sister?!? * Flik: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Samantha’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Buck: Oh, Samantha will have her ''revenge… (Buck reveals himself to be Samantha, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Flik and Princess Atta: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Samantha:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Flik) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Princess Atta: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Samantha: Here it comes! Showtime! * Tigress: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Samantha: You can’t shoot me! Tigers don’t even have fingers! (Tigress fires an arrow, which runs through Samantha's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Spongebob behind her) * Spongebob (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Bagheera jungle book 2014.png|Bagheera as Gonzo King Julien.jpg|King Julien as Fozzie Bear Flik.png|Flik as Kermit the Frog Atta.jpg|Princess Atta as Miss Piggy Buck.png|Buck as Scooter No Face.jpg|No Face as Hooded Killer 06 jose carioca by michaeljruoccod5rse1j.png|Jose Carioca as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu as Beaker 480px-Timothy Q. Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Rowlf the Dog Danny Cat.png|Danny as Dr. Teeth Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street as Lew Zealand Shifu action.png|Master Shifu as Swedish Chef Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Animal SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Steve Martin Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Charlotte Pickles.jpg|Tigress as Camilla the Chicken Mordecai.png|Mordecai as Stalter Rigby character.png|Rigby as Waldorf Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg|Alex Gloria (Dreamworks).png|and Gloria as the Penguins Samantha the Cat.png|Samantha the Cat as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken